


Lonely in NYC

by kimmylouwho



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmylouwho/pseuds/kimmylouwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! At the age of 28, Kurt Hummel has everything he has never wanted. There is just one thing missing, love. What happenes when he stumbles apon a webiste and meets a beautful man with killer hazel eyes, will it be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely in NYC

Kurt Hummel is a 28 year old fashion design graduate, living in the best city in the world. New York City. Originally from Lima, Ohio, Kurt moved to the big apple when he got accepted into Parsons. Kurt lives his life, he really does but there's just one thing that's missing. It's love. He's had his share of dates and all but nothing really lasted. So every night Kurt finds himself coming home alone, until one night he stumbles upon prettyboysxxx.com. That night he met Dallas. 

 

2 weeks ago 

It was just another day in the life of Kurt Hummel, he had just finished dinner. Hopping into the shower he washed the day's stress away. After he was settled in bed he pulled his laptop into his lap and scrolled though a few things. Just as he was about to close his laptop and call it a night there was an add that popped up, catching Kurt's attention. He doesn't really know what provoked him to click on it, but he did. 

 

Blaine Anderson is a 27 year old porn star I guess you could call him. He makes his living doing shows online for a gay porn site. It's definitely not what he had planned for himself but hey, it pays the bills, right? He came up with the name Dallas one night while watching some lame tv show. Blaine has been doing this kind of work for at least a few years now and he's one of the top favorites. Blaine moved to NYC after graduating from high school. He left Ohio one day and never looked back, leaving his awful parents behind. 

 

It was just another night in the life of "Dallas" when he noticed a new name pop up in his viewers log. Dallas was laying in his bed, hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly stroked himself. 

 

 

"Hey, looks like we have a new viewer tonight" Dallas called out with a cheeky grin. 

 

"Everyone say hello to..." He pauses as he quickly looks for the name again. "Lonely in NYC" 

 

Soon the chat room was blowing up with messages for the new comer. 

 

 

Kurt just laid there in his bed raking his eyes over the beautiful man that was on his computer screen. His piercing hazel eyes made Kurt's insides melt. Dallas had a beautiful body that Kurt wanted to take his sweet time running his tongue all over. He snapped out of his trance when he heard his screen name being talked about. Reading through the messages he just replied with "thanks for the welcome" 

 

 

"Alright gentleman, get your credit cards out. I have some private show spots left that need some filling" 

 

 

Kurt quickly got up and rushed to get his wallet. He wasn't sure about this, but he knew he wanted some one on one time with this sexy human.

 

 

After Kurt have filled in all of his credit card info into the correct spots, he clicked continue. A few minutes the screen went black but then Dallas popped up on the screen with a grin pestered all over his face. The elder name wasn't given a choice to pick if he wanted to remain unseen. 

 

"Well look at you, handsome" The performer chuckled as Kurt faced palmed into his hands and blushed at his words. 

 

"As a paying customer tonight, you get to pick what I do or I guess show you" Dallas winked into the camera making Kurt's insides melt once again. He really couldn't bring himself to talk so he typed into the little chat box at the bottom of the screen.

 

Lonely in NYC: I umm...have never done this before. I guess you can just umm touch yourself?

 

Dallas read what the mystery man wrote and smiled. The performer laid back and closed his eyes while he wrapped one of his hands around his cock, adding pressure to it. Listening to the little whimpers that escaped the performers mouth, he was rock hard in a matter of minutes. Kurt was hoping that he wouldn't seen when he slipped his hand under the covers and into his pajama pants. He closed his eyes for a split second as he started to stroke himself. 

 

 

"Are you touching yourself, handsome?" The performer asked opening up his eyes. Kurt couldn't bring himself to talk so he just nodded. Dallas gave him a sexy grin before speaking again. 

 

 

"Pretend it's my hand on you, baby. I bet you're big." At his words Kurt began to stroke faster, moaning out a "fuck"

 

 

"What's your name handsome, wanna yell it as I cum. I'm getting close" 

 

 

Kurt thought for a split second before deciding to tell him the truth. 

 

 

Lonely in NYC: Kurt 

 

 

Kurt watched the screen as he and Dallas stroked their cocks as the same pace. Kurt could feel that, he to was close. At the point he didn't even care anymore. Kurt slammed his head back and yelled out the performers name as he came all over his hand and stomach. 

 

After catching his breathe, he looked up at the screen with a clean Dallas looking at him, smiling. 

 

 

"You Kurt, look even more beautiful when you come" 

 

 

Lonely in NYC: I wish I was watching you, maybe next time? 

 

 

The dark haired man just smiles. 

 

"I'm counting on a next time handsome" he says into the camera winking. 

After that Kurt logs off his computer and goes to sleep, having the best sleep he's had in a while. Ever since that night Kurt has gone back to visit that site. He doesn't buy private shows all the time, but when he does he's left weak and boneless, thanks to a certain hazel eyed man.


End file.
